The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger
The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger is the sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With the 21st Century in great danger, Marine the Raccoon had to take a stand to help Captain Emmett and the other Pirate Force Rangers as the new Orange Ranger of the team. Plot The Return of Prince Olympius, Vypra and Onikage/A proposition form Captain Whiskers The episode begins at the 21st Century, Prince Olympius and Vypra has returned for revenge. As for Onikage, He rose from the shadows as Captain Whiskers came with a proposition for them. Training at Pirate Tavern/An urgent call from the 21st Century Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were doing some serious training at Pirate Taven. Just then, There was an urgent call from the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Carter Greyson. Ford, Stanley and John Silver's gift for Marine/The Orange Ranger of the team Just before the Rangers depart, Ford, Stanley and John Silver bestowed a gift for Marine the Raccoon. And for they, She was given a Pirate Force Morpher for a new Orange Ranger of the team. Meeting with other groups of Power Rangers/Taking place at the Animarium Then, The Pirate Force Rangers, Ford, Stanley and John Silver met with some groups of Power Rangers, the Space Rangers, Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie and Zhane, the Galaxy Rangers, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix and Leo's older brother, Mike, the Lightspeed Rangers, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and her older brother, Ryan, the Time Force Rangers, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip and Eric, And Villamax, Kegler, Dana and Ryan's father, Captain William Mitchell, Diabolico, Loki, Circuit, Ransik and Nadira. As they arrived at the Animarium, They met with the Wild Force Rangers, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Merrick, Princess Shayla, Animus, Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku. Princess Shayla showing them around her island/Making new based off weapons As Princess Shayla showed the Pirate Force Rangers around the Animarium, They've learned how Turtle Cove has inhabited as Animaria as Animus bestowed their own Animal Crystals for new Animals Powers for them to possess. Soon, Ford and John Silver were making new based off weapons for them. Emmett and his crew trained with the other Rangers/Marine loved being a Ranger After that, Captain Emmett and his crew begin their training with the other groups of rangers. As Marine trained with his friends, She was enjoying being a Power Ranger. Prince Olympius swore revenge for his mother/Diabolico's explaination Then, Prince Olympius swore his revenge for the death of his mother, Queen Bansheera. Back with the Rangers, Diabolico explained about the resurrection crystals that were once stolen by Captain Whiskers that contains darker powers from the Shadow World that were now in his evil hands. Marrick and Zen-Aku's companionship/Emmett communicates with the Wild Zords Meanwhile, Marrick and Zen-Aku shared each other's companionship after the separation for the Wild Force Rangers. Soon, Emmett's robotic technology gave him the ability to communicate with the Wild Zords. Searching for another clue for One Piece/Marine helps him find it Then, Emmett started searching for another clue for One Piece. As Marine helps him out, They found it together. Vypra's plan for Queen Bansheera's return/Captain Emmett's plan for strategy Meanwhile, Vypra begins planning to bring back Queen Bansheera. As for Captain Emmett, He was planning some strategy with the Other Rangers in order to stop Captain Whiskers from winning. Warning showing from the sacred fountain/Captain Whiskers leading the battle Suddenly, A warning was shown at the Sacred Water Fountain. As everyone looked, Captain Whiskers was leading the battle. The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up/Marine's first Power Ranger battle Soon enough, The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up begins as Marine begins her first Power Ranger Battle. Taking down Vypra, Olympius and Onikage/Firing the Mega Laser However, Olympius was about to weakening Emmett as Marine stood up and took down him, Vypra and Onikage one by one. Suddenly, Captain Whiskers fired the Mega Laser making Olympius and Onikage bigger. Olympius and Onikage's rampage/The Ultimate Megazord Battle Just as they rampage all over Turtle Cove, The Ultimate Megazord battle begins as the Pirate Force Rangers summoned their Wild Pirate Zords to combine their Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord into the Wild Pirate Megazord. A great victory for the Power Rangers/Welcoming Marine to the team And then, The Power Rangers were victorious and Whiskers and his crew retreated. Just as the Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers gave their thanks to the Pirate Force Rangers, They welcomed Marine to the team which made her very proud of herself. Rangers Pirate Force Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Villamax *Kegler *Captain Mitchell *Diabolico *Loki *Circuit *Ransik *Nadira *Princess Shayla *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Vypra *Prince Olympius *Onikage Trivia *This is when they first meet the Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed and Wild Force Rangers. *This is the mark debut of Marine the Raccoon becoming the Orange Pirate Force Ranger. Transcript *The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5